One Night
by gokuderaxtsuna
Summary: This is just a quick Ciel x Sebastian Yaoi fanfic that i wrote in 5 minutes. Its not very detailed and all that. Its kinda suckish but I hope u guys like it though


One Night

By Kin

Sebastian looks at Ciel with his demonic red eyes.

"Be mine tonight, Master, I'll serve you well"

Ciel looked at Sebastian with a confused looked. He wondered why his butler was acting strange today with his lame remarks.

"Sebastian, I…" Before the young boy had a chance to answer, Sebastian had his lips on Ciel's soft moist lips, sliding his tongue into his mouth, abusing the inside of the boy's mouth. His right hand slithered down the young boy's slender side, reaching down into his pants. His eyes never left the pretty purple and blue eyes that captivated him into wanting to do more to his master, wanting to hear him cry and whimper in the pleasure of feeling weak for once. Releasing from the kiss, with drool down Ciel's mouth, Sebastian's right hand, started to play with the younger member's manhood, teasing it by rubbing the cloth of the boxer's. Ciel bulked, he didn't know what was going on. He felt scared. Ciel's underwear was completely wet.

"The fun is just beginning young master"

A grin appeared on Sebastian's face, as he slid off Ciel's pants and underwear, exposing him, making him blush badly. Sebastian positioned Ciel onto his knees, having his butt completely exposed to have the butler do whatever he wanted.

"Since it's your first time, I'll get you use to it first" Sebastian's rough index finger enters Ciel's, pure white anal.

" Nngh, p-please stop", pleaded Ciel, warm tears starting to form in his sparkling blue eyes.

" You say stop, but yet your body is asking me for more", Sebastian remarked back as he inserts another finger inside Ciel, scissoring the inside of his butthole.

" I-I'm gonna c-come!", Ciel gasped as his body jerked releasing white semen all over the place. Ciel was panting badly and his legs shaking violently, he felt his whole body being jerked upward and placed onto Sebastian's lap. Ciel could feel something poking him from down below as he was placed upon it. He could feel the member sliding into his ass.

" I-It hurts! t-take it out!" Ciel said. It felt weird and he didn't want to do this anymore.

" I can't take it out now, your squeezing my dick too hard with your ass", Sebastian's dick was only half way in the little young master. His dick was too huge to fit inside the kid's little anal. Sebastian lays Ciel downward against the floor and starts thrusting in and out of Ciel's ass, shoving his whole dick inside Ciel, making him buck.

" I-I don't want this", the young master cried, tears streaming down his face.

Oh how Sebastian wanted to his master's crying face. Seeing him cry only made him more excited.

" Calm down, you look so beautiful in this position", Sebastian whispered as he continued to thrust.

" Nnghh"

" S-stop it"

Ciel couldn't help but make weird sounds. He covered his mouth so he wouldn't let out anymore strange noises. He couldn't bare if someone in the mansion heard him right now.

" Let out your exotic voice, let the whole mansion hear your voice", the butler said as he grabbed Ciel's dick and started thrusting it also with the beat of his thrusts.

Ciel couldn't hold in any longer.

" Ah!"

" Nggh m-more Sebby"

" Make it harder"

Ciel was drowned in the pleasure now and had fallen in Sebastian's grasps. Sebastian thrust harder into Ciel's ass as Ciel gasped and pleaded in pleasure.

" I-I'm gonna c-come!", Ciel yelled.

"Me too" Sebastian said.

Ciel's semen covered himself and Sebby and Sebatian's semen filled inside of Ciel as he slid out of the younger boy's anal.

Ciel laid there naked, with semen dripping out of his ass. He was exhausted and his butt hurt a lot after that. Sebby picked up his master and laid him on the bed. Kissing his forehead softly and whispering in his bright red ear.

" I love you Ciel, I am glad to serve you", as he blew out the candle and left the room.

Ciel and Sebastian's life will never be the same after that one night.


End file.
